Chapter One
Pilot is the premiere of Season 1 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis Jane Villanueva (Gina Rodriguez) is a driven young woman studying to become a teacher, nursing a dream to be a writer, and supporting herself with a job at a hot new Miami hotel. All the years of watching telenovelas with the two women who raised her – her sexy, young-at-heart mother, Xiomara (Andrea Navedo) and her still-devout grandmother, Alba (Ivonne Coll) – have given Jane a slightly unrealistic view of romance, but her wonderful fiancé, Michael (Brett Dier), is supportive and even understands her decision to “save herself” until marriage. All of Jane’s meticulous life plans are turned upside down, however, when she sees her doctor for a routine check-up and is accidentally artificially inseminated with a specimen meant for someone else. Now, Jane is faced with the most important decisions of her life – a life that has suddenly become as dramatic, complicated, and unpredictable as the telenovelas she has always loved. Plot Cast Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Bridget Regan as Rose :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Alano Miller as Roman Zazo :Priscilla Barnes as Magda Guest starring :Ryan Devlin as Billy Cordero :Daniel Kash as Dr. Spinoza Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Anton Narinsky as Adonis :Carmen Carrera as Eva :Sarah Delgado as Waitress Meg :Donna Pieroni as Nurse Sharon :Galica Vaca Lopez as Female Employee :David Haley as Another Cop :Greg Collins as Lieutenant Coop Armstrong :Kimberlee Kidd as Pretty Teenager :Greice Santo as Telenovela Star :Johan Luis as Bartender :Tony Evangelista as Prankster Cop :Will Beinbrink as Club Manager :Philip Boyd as Handsome Guy on Bus :Katherine Castillo as Young Xiomara Quotes :''Zaz – What's your name?'' :''Jane – Jane'' :''Lina – But everyone calls her Jaz'' :''Zaz – Okay, "Jaz". Congratulations. You get the tail'' Trivia *The show is written like a book. At first there's a prologue, then chapters *The day Jane learns she is pregnant is also the 2-year anniversary of when she and Michael started dating *Rafael's sister, Luisa, accidentally inseminated Jane *Petra wants the baby in order to secure her pre-nup money *Petra slaps Rafael when he asks for a divorce *Rafael had cancer and the specimen that inseminated Jane is his last chance to have a child *Jane loves grilled cheese *Jane, Alba and Xiomara watch the telenovela The Passions of Santos *Zaz is under surveillance, suspected of being Sin Rostro's contact at The Marbella FLASHBACKS *Jane is 10 and Abuela tells her about the flower PRODUCTION *Table read was on July 29, 2014 *Filming for this episode began on July 28, 2014 *Filming wrapped on August 5, 2014 *This episode was watched by 1.61 million viewers 'Secrets' *Jane's father is Rogelio De La Vega, Jane's favorite telenovela actor — Xo kept his identity a secret from both Alba and Jane from when she was 16 *Xo wrote to Rogelio about Jane 16 months prior *Rafael is the father of Jane's child *Rafael and Jane kissed five years prior and Jane had a crush on him *Petra is sleeping with Zaz, Jane's boss and Rafael's friend *Xiomara had sex with Bruce *Alba wanted Xiomara to have an abortion when she was pregnant with Jane, but Xiomara refused *Luisa's wife cheated on her with her assistant and they are divorced. Locations *Miami **Villanueva Home **Hospital **The Marbella **Michael's house **Solano Penthouse **Luisa's Office **Luisa's House **Miami Police Department Music :una flor | JUANES :Jane kisses Michael goodbye as he's off to work/When Xo sees Rogelio in his new telenovela 16 months prior at Carla's Croquetas/At the end when Jane proposes :oh! magally | LEANDRO FALOTICO :petra reapplies her lipstick :going in | OAKFIELD MANSION :jane wears a mermaid outfit, serving on a plint in the pool :said and done | PAUL OTTEN :Raf tells Zaz about Luisa's mistake and wanting the baby :pampa | GUSTAVO SANTAOLALLA :Xo tries to help Jane and Jane says their situations aren't comparable :with you (acoustic) | DAN GAUTREAU & WOLFGANG BLACK :When Rafael and Jane talk about when they first met :me gustas tanto (cover) | XIOMARA VILLANUEVA :Xo performs the song against a backing track at a bar :las canciones | FEDERICO AUBELE :After Xo's show, she and Jane talk about the past and the baby :give up the ghost | ROSI GOLAN :Jane thinks on the bus Photos P7.jpg Photo.jpg pp3.jpg jtvpilot.jpeg 1retra.jpeg 1trio.jpeg ro.jpeg pilotmj.jpeg 101family.jpg 1 Category:Season 1 episodes